fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Dry Bones Party 9
Dry Bones Party 9 is the ninth installment in the Dry Bones Party series, and the second title in the series to be released for the Wii. It came out on June 1, 2012 for Japan, June 6, 2012 for Europe, June 12, 2012 for Australia, and June 21, 2012 for America. It came out seven months before Mario Party 8 even came out. Dry Bones Party 8 is followed by Dry Bones Party: Island Tour in mid-2014, and Dry Bones Party 10 in June 2016. Like previous Dry Bones Party titles, Dry Bones Party 9 was developed and published by LarryKoopa102 Inc.. In contrast to Mario Party 9, Dry Bones Party 9 received more positive reviews, with critics voicing approval of its single-player gameplay and its ability to use other controllers like the Gamecube controller. Gameplay This game starts off when the Koopa Troop is collecting Coins for their boss. However, Mario uses the brand new Violet Void to steal all of the Coins to get revenge on the Koopa Troop for making get eaten by the Purple Frenzy near his Warped Lunar Space Station in Dry Bones Party 8. Dry Bones and the crew battle on boards to get the Coins back. After defeating Toad in Mario Station, Mario challenges them once again to get the Coins. He puts the Violet Void right behind him. After the player uses the Star Rod once again to defeat Mario, he gets sucked into his own Violet Void, and the Coins return to Earth. After that, the Dry Bones transforms into the Purple Frenzy and eats up Mario Station. Mario, disappointed for losing the Coins and Mario Station, heads back to his Warped Lunar Space Station from Dry Bones Party 8. Characters Dry Bones Party 8 includes four new characters: Shy Guy, Magikoopa, Lakitu, and Rain Cloud. Dry Bones Artwork - Mario Party 7.png|Dry Bones|link=Dry Bones 600px-Blooper.PNG|Blooper|link=Blooper Paratroopa - New Super Mario Bros.png|Paratroopa|link=Koopa Paratroopa Hammer Bro. - New Super Koopa Bros.png|Hammer Bro.|link=Hammer Bro. Fake Item Box - Mario Kart Wii.png|Fake Item Box |link=Fake Item Box Item Box Artwork - Mario Kart Wii.png|Item Box |link=Item Box POW.png|POW Block)|link=POW Block Mega Mushroom Artwork - New Super Koopa Bros.png|Mega Mushroom|link=Mega Mushroom Thunder Cloud.png|Thunder Cloud|link=Thunder Cloud Spiny Shell - Mario Kart Wii.png|Blue Spiny Shell|link=Blue Spiny Shell Red Shell.png|Red Shell|link=Red Shell Green Shell.png|Green Shell|link=Green Shell Miss P - New Super Koopa Bros.png|Miss P|link=Miss P (Lakithunder Version) Miss D - New Super Koopa Bros.png|Miss D|link=Miss D (Lakithunder Version) Pink Boo - New Super Koopa Bros.png|Red Boo|link=Red Boo BooNSKB.png|Boo|link=Boo Boomerang Bro - New Super Koopa Bros.png|Boomerang Bro.|link=Boomerang Bro. Fire Bro - New Super Koopa Bros.png|Fire Bro.|link=Fire Bro. SledgebrosNSMBW.png|Sledge Bro.|link=Sledge Bro. Ice Bro - New Super Koopa Bros.png|Ice Bro.|link=Ice Bro. AzureIceBro.png|Azure Ice Bro.|link=Azure Ice Bro. Blue Dry Bones (Mario Party 8).png Blue Koopa Kid.png Green Dry Bones (Mario Party 8).png Green Koopa Kid.png Red Dry Bones (Mario Party 8).png Red Koopa Kid.png Koopa Kid.png|Koopa Kid|link=Koopa Kid Blue Hammer Bro.png|Blue Hammer Bro.|link=Blue Hammer Bro. GreenBoomerangBro.png|Green Boomerang Bro.|link=Green Boomerang Bro. Pink Fire Bro.png|Pink Fire Bro.|link=Pink Fire Bro. BlueSledgeBroNSMBW.png|Blue Sledge Bro.|link=Blue Sledge Bro. Red Shuriken Bro - New Super Koopa Bros.png Shuriken Bro - New Super Koopa Bros.png SuperLeaf.png|Super Leaf (First Playable In Dry Bones Party 7)|link=Super Leaf Lightning Artwork - Mario Kart Wii.png|Lightning Bolt (First Playable In Dry Bones Party 5)|link=Lightning Bolt Coin - New Super Mario Bros.png|Coin (Previously Playable In Dry Bones Party 3)|link=Coin BulletBillWii.png|Bullet Bill (First Playable In Dry Bones Party 4)|link=Bullet Bill Wisp_Purple.png|Purple Wisp (fully playable)|link=Purple Wisp Trivia Since this game is the Violet Wisp's first appearance in a Dry Bones Party game, this is the first time for the Violet Void to suck up Mario. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Party Games Category:Mario Party (series) Category:Mario Party Games Category:2012 Category:Dry Bones Party Games Category:Wii Games